Océano
by Moun
Summary: AU. OOC. Gray casi muere ahogado en el mar, pero Juvia se encarga de evitarlo. Sin embargo, la pobre sirena es capturada durante una de sus visitas y Gray intenta salvarla antes de que sus hermanas maten a toda la tripulación.


_Título: Océano  
_ _Pareja: Juvia/Gray  
_ _Género: Supernatural  
_ _Advertencias: Ninguna.  
_ _Sumario: Gray casi muere ahogado en el mar, pero Juvia se encarga de evitarlo. Sin embargo, la pobre sirena es capturada durante una de sus visitas y Gray intenta salvarla antes de que sus hermanas maten a toda la tripulación._

 _Fairy Tail no me pertenece._

* * *

Nunca antes había presenciado algo similar. Apretó sus manos alrededor de la empuñadura de su espada y contempló al hombre frente a él. De gran estatura, con una grata experiencia en un sinfín de batallas y una altiva mirada capaz de aterrorizar al más temido demonio, el pirata desenfundó su arma y le apuntó sin miramientos. No importaba su corta edad, sus aspiraciones o sus más deseados sueños. Su situación, en aquellos momentos, era la de un joven más a punto de morir por su patria sin llegar a ser recordado por nadie, aunque tampoco sus compañeros lo serían. Retrocedió sin dejar de apuntar a su enemigo y dejó que las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos salieran al exterior y trotaran por sus rojizas mejillas hasta impactar contra el húmedo suelo del navío.

Varias cuestiones acecharon su mente durante aquellos últimos instantes. Fueron tantas las preguntas sin respuesta que consideró oportunas, que fue víctima de sus propias inseguridades en el momento incorrecto. De alguna manera, sólo llegó a recordar las susurrantes palabras de su maestra y los últimos lamentos que sollozó la noche antes de su partida. Y era allí, en uno de los lugares más remotos del mundo, cuando Gray descubría que aquello por lo que había luchado durante meses, aquellas tierras por las que tanto amor profesaba, a lo mejor, no eran más que una piadosa patraña productora de un poder que él nunca llegaría a conocer. Era entonces, en aquel mínimo segundo, cuando Gray pensaba qué le había impulsado a tomar tan osada decisión sin poder evitar observar a su más íntimo compañero estirado en el suelo, apuñalado por uno de los tantos piratas que aún merodeaban por el navío y convertido en una de las víctimas más ilícitas de éste.

Si para algunos había sido la peste negra, aquella que se ocultaba en el seno del barco que navegaba mares indocumentados, era la más afilada arma capaz de sacrificarlos, para Gray ni tan siquiera se asemejaba a la más temida muerte nunca deseada. El joven no conoció las razones por las que algunos de sus compañeros habían decidido dar su vida por un país desolado por la pobreza y ejecutado por su propio rey, mas no le hizo falta al escuchar sus rotos lamentos durante las noches de luna llena.

―No eres más que un grumete desorientado, escoria ―gruñó el enemigo acercándose junto a su espada al atemorizado marinero. Sonrió burlón y paseó el filo de la espada por encima de su piel―. Ineptos como tú no deberían surcar los mares de nuestros dioses con tanta libertad. Éstos no son propiedad de los marineros, tampoco de los reyes… sólo Dios sabe a quién pertenece y éstos somos nosotros.

―Decidir cuando acaba o no la vida de un inocente no os hace más o menos perteneciente de las aguas.

―¿Osas alzarme la voz y enfrentarte a mi? ―apuntó, mientras alzaba el arma.

Rotundo a sobrevivir a la gran atrocidad que ante sus ojos se desenvuelve, el inexperto Gray retrocede nuevamente y, antes de poder ser dañado por el puntiagudo metal, cae a las aguas letales en busca de una salvación oscura e incierta, pero casi al borde de la muerte, cuando cerró los ojos buscando una última inhalación posible, una misteriosa criatura emergió de las tenebrosas profundidades del océano. Son unos delgados y helados brazos los que rodean su cintura y le llevan hacia la superficie. Es allí cuando, indudablemente desorientado, Gray consiente que su cuerpo pierda toda capacidad de resistencia y se desplome entre los frágiles brazos de un ser que desconoce. A la luz de la luna que domina el estrellado cielo, las neblinas más espesas dominarán su nueva subsistencia, antes de escuchar la nostálgica melodía del lamento del océano y, a su vez, a lo lejos, los venenosos aullidos del temible pirata a bordo del navío.

* * *

Transcurrieron quince días y Gray despertó en los aposentos de una nave a la que nunca había pertenecido. Amplia, iluminada por los innumerables rayos de Sol que entraban por sus ventanas y de una ilimitada comodidad, aquellos aposentos no se comparaban a los que alguna vez había habitado en su anterior travesía. Sin rumbo, el muchacho salió de dentro de las sábanas y recogió media melena en una pequeña y recatada coleta. Totalmente despojado de ropa foránea, Gray se observó en el espejo durante unos minutos, deseoso de saber qué había provocado el corsario en él o qué otros cambios había efectuado su caída al mar en su cuerpo. Gray se contempló, tanto por delante como por detrás, despojado de toda tela sobre su complexión ante el mueble durante largos minutos. La figura del hombre estaba bien cuidada y desarrollada, los elegantes y muy masculinos atavíos que usaba no ocultaban nada de ello. Sensual y bien equilibrado, el cuerpo de Gray poseía unas firmes piernas largas, y normalmente ocultas bajo las telas de sus pantalones, unos pectorales presentes, pero poco marcados, atractivos para las damas. Por último, observó el poco, oscuro y rizado vello que ocultaba su más íntima zona de una manera recatada, pero erótica. Tras visionarse en aquel recatado y preciado espejo, Gray buscó sus ropajes en los distintos muebles que componían la alcoba. Los encontró encima de una silla de madera muy antigua bajo el ventanal más grande. Las cogió con suma delicadeza y se acercó de nuevo al lecho que había ocupado durante quince largos días. Allí las estiró y las examinó una por una, percatándose de las débiles roturas que en su camisa y pantalón habitaban a causa de los numerosos ataques recibidos durante la invasión al que fue su navío por parte de aquellos indomables saqueadores.

Con los calzones recién colocados y la blusa en la mano, Gray paseó sus dedos por encima de la zona abrazada por el débil ser que le había salvado entre las heladas aguas del océano. Todavía palpable en su piel, el frío contacto que mantuvieron durante un tiempo desconocido por el marinero persistía en no abandonar la superficie y la profundidad de su nívea piel. Antes de poder continuar con sus silenciosas inquietudes, el joven fue interrumpido por un hombre dentro de sus aposentos.

―Vaya ―sonrió el varón con las manos ocupadas por algunas compresas y un pequeño cubo de agua. Gray le miró de arriba a bajo e intentó sonreír amablemente. El hombre, algo desilusionado, dejó los utensilios encima de la redonda mesa y se acercó a él―, creíamos que despertarías más tarde.

Gray, entonces, comprendió que aquel hombre y, por ende, su tripulación le habían recogido de la intemperie en la que debería haberse encontrado después de ser auxiliado por un ente marino.

―Muy venerado por encontrarme en su navío, señor. Le agradezco su ayuda.

―¿Puedo conocer el motivo de tu naufragio, joven? ―quiso saber el caballero―. Es extraño encontrar hombres ligados a la marina en un estado tan deplorable.

―Fuimos asaltados por un numeroso grupo de piratas ―contestó, frío.

Gray no deseaba hablar sobre ello, mucho menos rememorar la muerte de su más íntimo compañero a manos de aquellos indeseados amantes del mar. Tampoco quiso rememorar los lamentos de su madre ni las súplicas de la mujer que todavía esperaba por él en tierras lejanas. Fue entonces cuando Gray, acompañado por una ingenuidad indescriptible para el hombre frente a él, quiso conocer sobre los seres que habitaban las profundidades de unos temidos mares para muchos.

El varón, al conocer el relato del muchacho, abrió los ojos de par en par y pidió conocer más información sobre lo ocurrido. Él conocía algo que Gray desconocía y, aunque el último lo supiera, decidió no remarcarlo. Una sonrisa surcó los labios del más mayor y sus ojos se iluminaron en un santiamén.

―Si es verdad todo lo que cuentas… ―murmuró sin aliento―, ante nosotros tenemos el hallazgo más importante de la historia.

Gray frunció el ceño al escucharle.

―¿Cree que le estoy calumniando, señor?

―¡Por supuesto que no! ―bramó el susodicho con las manos encima del pecho, ofendido―. Solamente estoy perplejo por tu información, nada más ―argumentó con una mano encima del hombro del más joven y una sonrisa demasiado ancha en sus pálidos labios. Gray asintió, no queriendo seguir con una conversación vacía. El hombre, nuevamente, cogió los instrumentos que en un principio había portado y miró de reojo al chico todavía desvestido―. Vamos, muchacho. Vístete y sal de estos aposentos para empezar a trabajar.

Anonadado por el rápido acogimiento, Gray asintió y se enfundó dentro de su desgastada blusa antes de salir y empezar una nueva existencia dentro de una nueva tripulación.

―Por cierto ―dijo el capitán del navío antes de cerrar la puerta―, mi nombre es José Porla. Es un placer conocerte, joven.

* * *

Si era sincero, Gray siempre había estado más fascinado por los cuerpos estelares que habitaban en el cielo que no por el mar y los misterios de sus profundidades. Perteneciente a una familia ligada a la marina y a las aguas, Gray jamás tuvo la posibilidad de elegir su camino en el futuro. Esclavo de los deseos de su difunto padre y las ansias de éxito de su, ahora, viuda madre, Gray fue obligado a olvidar las brillantes manchas que enamoraban a los astrónomos de su ciudad y casarse contra su voluntad con el temible abismo que rodeaba gran parte de la región. Aunque, actualmente, no pudiera revertir todo lo cumplido en el pasado, Gray se detestaba por no haber sido capaz de luchar por sus verdaderos anhelos, por haberse convertido en un esclavo de los deseos ajenos y no los propios.

Un chapoteo llamó su atención, mientras se deshacía de las gruesas y amargas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Cautelosamente, y sin hacer el menor ruido posible, el navegante se acercó al borde del barco y fijó su mirada en la tranquila marea bajo la embarcación. Plácida y sumisa, el océano acariciaba la madera del buque formando una cálida y melancólica melodía capaz de embriagar tanto como el más dulce licor nunca antes conocido. Un segundo chapoteo le hizo abrir los ojos y encontrarse cara a cara con una hermosa criatura. Húmeda e iluminada por la tímida luz lunar, la mujer avanzó hasta él sin esquivar su conexión ocular. Gray, prendado por la belleza de la mujer ante sus ojos, apoyó las palmas de sus manos en el borde del barco, pegó su pecho contra la misma madera y acercó su rostro hacia el de la joven.

―Juvia conoce el sufrimiento que le hace agonizar… ―Para Gray, la voz de la fémina fue la más deleitosa melodía nunca escuchada. Los azules ojos de ella se contornearon a su alrededor y su cuerpo se elevó entre la gélida mar de la noche. Compuesta por una extremada y completa nívea piel, la muchacha apoyó sus manos encima de las del hombre y le contempló con deleite. Gray hizo lo mismo, y quedó mucho más embrujado de su belleza. Con su azulado cabello largo apegado a su mojada piel, Gray observó el final de su blanca clavícula y el empezar de su exótico busto. Gray había conocido todo sobre las mujeres innumerables veces en sus aposentos, pero aquella joven era especial… mucho más que especial―. Su alma humana es de naturaleza amable y bondadosa, pero el dolor y el sufrimiento le han sumido en un estado de permanente desesperanza. ―Una de sus manos llegó hasta la mejilla de Gray y la acarició con cariño, amor, honestidad. Él no pudo evitar sonreír y fundirse ante tal grata osadía―. Es incapaz de ver la luz más allá de la oscuridad… ―sollozó la mujer en un profundo desaliento.

―¿Quién eres? ―cuestionó él, desesperado.

―Ellos me llaman Juvia, Gray-sama.

―¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

―Juvia jamás ha dejado de visitarle desde enton… ¡ah!

Fue tan rápido que el navegante no se percató de lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta ver a su amada envuelta en una red de pesca e intentando liberarse en la superficie del navío. Angustiada por la captura, Juvia forcejeó con las redes y mostró unos pequeño colmillos a sus captores quienes, perplejos, danzaban a su alrededor cantando canciones conocidas para el joven marinero. La fémina, todavía dentro de las redes, gimoteó en un nuevo intento de liberación que finalizó en un gran fracaso cuando el capitán la sujetó por el cuello y la observó con admiración y un lujurioso deseo. Gray, quien se había mantenido al margen, apretó los dientes e intentó arremeter contra el hombre, pero la presencia de sus compañeros fue el único y más destacado problema que le imposibilitó hacerlo.

―Lo sabía, Gray ―canturreó el hombre acercándose su rostro al de la mujer. Astuta, ésta apartó el rostro y evitó que los alcoholizados labios del capitán tocaran los suyos, pero no pudo evadir que, más tarde, la besara como un animal con ayuda de sus dos manos. De pronto, la libre sirena se había convertida en una completa esclava de los humanos―. ¡Sabía que me traerías a la sirena! ―añadió tras haber profanado unos labios vírgenes. Gray gruñó guturalmente y esperó más palabras de parte del hombre ante él. El aludido, por tanto, no se hizo esperar―. Una sirena es un bien muy preciado en el mercado. ¡Obtendremos una buena cantidad, señores!

Y, antes de poder evitar su marcha, Gray fue aclamado como un héroe por sus compañeros. Un héroe que nunca deseó ser.

―¿Creíste que este barco era una simple embarcación de mercancías, pequeño Gray? ―rió José llenando su vaso de licor y entregándole un segundo al susodicho―. Yo nunca trabajo con mercancía corriente. Mi especialidad es la mercancía femenina; ésa es la que sí da muchísimo dinero.

―¿Qué harás con la sirena?

―¿No es obvio, Gray? ―se carcajeó el capitán dándole el último trago a su bebida alcohólica. Gray le observó con una mueca de insatisfacción en el rostro―. Venderla junto a algunas de las otras mujeres al mejor postor en nuestra siguiente parada.

―Y… ¿dónde irán las que no venderás?

―¿Tan interesados te encuentras en mi trabajo, Gray? ―volvió a reírse estruendosamente. Gray volvió a fruncir el ceño―. Las meteremos en uno de los burdeles de la capital, ¿o cuál crees que es el lugar de una mujer si no es en casa? ―Antes de volver a rellenar su vaso con la poca cantidad que quedaba dentro de la botella de licor de más renombre de la estantería, estrenada a causa de la ocasión según el capitán, el hombre detuvo sus movimientos espontáneamente y señaló a Gray con su dedo índice. El navegante, atemorizado por haber sido descubierto, tragó duro y encarnó una de sus cejas antes de asentir ante las palabras del capitán―. Te mereces una pequeña recompensa por tu gran hazaña. ¡Acompáñame!

José lo sacó de la sala a través de varias puertas que le condujeron a un largo y estrecho pasillo con muchísimas habitaciones tanto en la derecha como en la izquierda. El capitán estaba bastante seguro de que no podría volver a la sala principal por su cuenta y sin ayuda de nadie. Fue un trayecto silencioso, sólo roto por algunos de los educados saludos de las trabajadoras a su señor. Algunas tuvieron la valentía de observar a Gray antes de adentrarse en alguna de las habitaciones, otras ni tan siquiera le prestaron atención. José llevó a Gray hasta una de las habitaciones más concurridas del local. El pasillo escasamente decorado, la puerta pintada de un sencillo color rojo. Una habitación extremadamente vacía como para pertenecer a alguien.

José picó contra la puerta varias veces y esperó por una respuesta audible. Varios instantes después, cuando una dulce voz pronunció una corta aprobación, el señor José abrió la puerta. La muchacha que residía dentro del habitáculo, la joven Meredy, parecía anonadado por la intrusión de su señor y, además, por la de un desconocido hombre a su lado, pero no perdió el tiempo, mientras apartaba a un lado el instrumento entre sus manos, se alzó encima de la cama e hizo una leve reverencia.

―Señor José ―saludó con los ojos clavados en el impoluto parqué.

―Meredy ―habló José tras cerrar la puerta y entrar junto al joven Gray en el cuarto. El susodicho, curioso por saber quién era su acompañante, le observó de reojo―. Él es Gray, el hombre sobre el que te hablé hace dos noches.

―S-Sí ―tartamudeó al morderse el labio inferior y sonrojarse levemente. Intentó mantener contacto visual con el coronel, pero fue una tarea perdida―, u-un placer.

―Es un verdadero placer conocerte, Meredy ―Gray reconoció que había sonado demasiado nervioso, aunque prosiguió con sus palabras.

―Gracias, señor Gray. E-Es un placer conocerle.

Alzó la mirada, le observó fijamente, se sonrojó y volvió sus ojos al suelo tímidamente. Gray supo que Meredy no era del país al escucharle hablar. Su inglés era comprensible, pero algo insulso. José se acercó al marinero y le susurró algo incomprensible para la mujer en el oído. Algo retraído, Gray asintió con los labios firmemente apretados y miró por última vez a su capitán antes de volver su atención a la menuda mujer frente a él. Cuando José marchó de la habitación y les dejó totalmente solos, Meredy se temió lo peor. Ella era bailarina, mostraba su amor hacia el baile con sutiles movimientos y protagonizando melancólicas canciones que hablaban sobre la libertad que, desde temprana edad, perdió a causa de aquellos que lideraban sus más oscuras pesadillas.

No volvería a pasar por lo mismo.

Ella no merecía tal castigo.

―Vaya... ―rió Gray―. Estamos solos.

Meredy se limitó a asentir y agachar la cabeza. El chico, mucho más nervioso que instantes atrás, se frotó las manos y carraspeó ligeramente. Meredy le observó tras los mechones que acariciaban su rostro y desestimó la idea de dejar de hacerlo cuando percibió el adorable rubor en sus mejillas.

Gray metió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y cogió una gran bocanada de aire. Contempló una de las sillas vacías durante largos instantes y, más tarde, observó a la muchacha todavía sentada entre las rojas sábanas de su cama. Meredy ya no le miraba, pero le escuchaba con atención.

―Puedes cogerla.

Gray parpadeó al no comprender sus palabras o a qué se refería. Meredy rió totalmente pícara y se llevó una mano a los labios en el proceso. Pasó un mechón tras su oreja y sonrió al hombre.

―La silla ―especificó―. Eres libre de cogerla. ¿Qué es lo que busca en mis aposentos, señor Gray? ―cuestionó Meredy, mientras se acomodaba en el borde del cómodo mueble. Gray quedó perplejo. ¿Desde cuándo la mujer conocía sobre sus batallas? De nuevo, Meredy volvió a sonreír―. El señor José habló muy bien de usted. Un buen ciudadano debe conocer sobre aquellos que luchan por su patria, ¿no es así, señor Gray?

Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad, Gray hubiera dicho que no, mas la situación, la imagen de su padre y el papel dentro de la marina no se lo permitían. " _Un buen ciudadano debe luchar por la paz de su país y la suya propia_ ", hubiera deseado decir en voz alta, pero no quería jugársela. No era el momento para hacerlo.

―Perdone mi intromisión a su vida privada, señor ―murmuró la bailarina―. Debe...

―No, no se preocupe, señorita ―intentó sonreír. Meredy frunció el ceño y aguantó un ahogado suspiro―. No se disculpe.

Meredy se retiró ligeramente y adoptó cierta distancia del mayor.

―Entonces, ¿qué es lo que busca en mis aposentos, señor Gray? ―cuestionó por segunda vez, y Gray distinguió el agonizante tono de su voz.

Así que, sin pensar más de dos veces su respuesta, alzó su rostro y contempló fijamente aquellas profundas orbes oscuras que le observaban fijamente, esperando una respuesta satisfactoria para la ocasión. Se levantó de su asiento y apoyó las palmas de ambas manos contra las rojizas sábanas de la cama para, finalmente, quedar a pocos centímetros de distancia de la joven bailarina.

Meredy parpadeó perpleja y dejó de respirar durante unos segundos, queriendo saber cuál sería su siguiente paso.

―¿Pu-Puedo saber su respuesta? ―curioseó la artista.

El navegante, por su parte, no se hizo esperar.

―Deseo que una mujer salga de este lugar ―finalizó.

* * *

Más allá de la muerte…, bajo la nostálgica sinfonía de un oleaje distante, permanecía la más hermosa de las mujeres en el navío. Espléndida y encerrada en un gran recipiente de agua, Juvia esperaba por la entrada de algún elemento que la ayudara a saber si habían pasado días como ella pensaba o, simplemente, había sido una invención de su mente.

Tratada como un mero animal, la sirena había sido cogida de la cabellera, con tanta rudeza que creyó estar a punto de acabar perdiéndola, y arrastrada por los pasillos del navío hasta llegar a su actual localización.

Junto a ella, sólo las olas del melódico océano la acompañaban, mas no pudo ocultar su tristeza y permitió que la desesperanza se apoderara de ella y los sollozos pronto se convirtieran en lamentos y oscuros réquiem que sus compañeras serían capaces de escuchar. No contó con que, aquellas gruesas y ácidas lágrimas que expulsaría en un futuro, se convirtieran en pequeños y brillantes diamantes que la envolverían y la convertirían en la estrella más hermosa del firmamento.

* * *

Fue insólito el despertar de aquella mañana. Un sentimiento de inquietud le había invadido desde su despertar y, aún con el transcurso de la mañana, parecía no querer abandonar el cuerpo de Gray.

Un grito retumbó por todo el barco y Gray tuvo que desperezarse más rápido de lo habitual para descubrir qué estaba ocurriendo. Había sido un grito desgarrador, lleno de dolor, casi mortal, y no estaba equivocado. Estirado en el suelo, totalmente ensangrentado, uno de sus compañeros descansaba moribundo y herido de gravedad. Un largo corte descansaba sobre la piel de su cuello, mientras el arma con la que se había efectuado el crimen se encontraba a su lado. Escuchó los murmullos atemorizados de alguno de sus compañeros, otros gritaron y volvieron a sus aposentos y todos los demás parecían querer esperar hasta la llegada del capitán José.

― _Llegarás primero a las sirenas…_ ―se escuchó cantar en los alrededores de la nave. Los curiosos hombres se acercaron a las aguas que rodeaban el navío y pudieron ser espectadores de la más embriagante visión a la que un hombre podía visionar. Eran varias las sirenas que sobresalían de las calmadas aguas y se acercaban a los varones deseosos de escuchar algunas de sus más conocidas canciones. La rubia, aquella conocida con el nombre de Lucy, siguió su canto―, _que encantan a cuantos hombres van a su encuentro._

A su lado, la bella Erza prosiguió con su canción:

― _Aquel que imprudentemente se acerca a ellas y oye su voz, ya no vuelve a ver a su esposa ni a sus hijos pequeños rodeándole, llenos de júbilo, cuando retorna al hogar, sino que le hechizan las sirenas con el sonoro canto sentadas en una pradera y teniendo a su alrededor un enorme montón de huesos de hombres putrefactos cuya piel se va consumiendo._

― _Pasa de largo y tapa las orejas de tus compañeros con cera blanda…_ ―canturrearon Levy, Wendy y Evergreen al unísono para deleite de todos los hombres.

― _…previamente adelgazada, a fin de que ninguno las oiga…_ ―siguieron sus hermanas Mirajane y Lisanna elevándose hacia los hombres más cercanos al borde del abismo.

Fueron Kinana, Cana y Laki, las últimas en salir de las profundidades del agua y acabar la canción.

― _…más tu si desearas oírlas, haz que te aten en la velera embarcación de pies y manos y así podrás deleitarte escuchando las sirenas._

Gray no esperó a que ninguno de sus compañeros vociferase a causa de la intromisión de las sirenas, él mismo corrió hacia las entrañas del navío en busca de Juvia antes de ser atacados por todos los seres que, enfurecidas, habían venido a buscar a su hermana.

* * *

 _Otro escrito muy antiguo que paseé por Tumblr y hace unos años. Lo he vuelto a recuperar y formateado un poco para poder adaptarlo a esta pareja. Espero que hayáis disfrutado y me dejéis vuestra opinión en los comentarios. ¡También si deseáis una segunda parte!_

 _Nos vemos,  
_ _Moun_


End file.
